


The Consequences of Wishing

by DRMacIver



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRMacIver/pseuds/DRMacIver
Summary: An epilogue toThe Rules of Wishing.NON-CANON. There may be a real sequel at some point, but I decided I had to write this one to get it out of my head.





	The Consequences of Wishing

"Ugh. They've gone and bloody done it AGAIN."

"What have they done now?"

"Power explosion, world domination, magical singularity, the usual."

"But how?! We imposed  _so many rules_! I was sure we had it this time."

"It turns out that imposing limits on how much power one individual has doesn't work if they work together."

"Oh us dammit."

"I guess we'll just have to reset the world and try again. Any ideas what rules we can add this time? Something about proximity?"

"I don't know. I'm starting to think you can't build security into a wishing system after the fact at  _all_."

"But what then? The experiment is pointless if they don't have wishes."

"Hmm. What if we just made them... stupider?"

"I don't think we can do that. We've got an intelligence budget, we have to spread it around somehow."

"We could make them use it on something really pointless and unexploitable. Like... I don't know, singing or something."

"Hmm. That could help. I think they're still going to end up too smart."

"Maybe we could spread it around a bit more? We could put some of it in the animals and that sentient carpet. They can't make wishes if they can't talk after all."

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot."

* * *

 

Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place.  
Where the caravan camels roam.  
Where it's flat and immense.  
And the heat is intense.  
It's barbaric, but hey, it's home.


End file.
